el viaje continua
by yukina snape
Summary: otra señal a aparecido llevando a la Discovery y a sus tripulantes a un gran viaje en mas de un sentido (a partir del capitulo 2 x 12 a partir de que obtienen el cristal del tiempo pero antes de la llegada de la armada de control no he visto los siguientes capitulos asi que disculparme si me salgo del canon...que de seguro lo are)


Otra señal roja había aparecido esta vez no demasiado lejos.…relativamente ablando les tomaría tres días llegar a máxima velocidad desde su punto actual el capitán Pike no creyó necesario saltar y reservarse eso en caso de emergencia así que mientras llegaba a su destino decidieron investigar un poco en los registros de la federación pero por desgracia había poca información era un sitio de poco interés en general los últimos escaneos era de hace treinta años y nadie lo habia explorado a profundidad solo un pequeño equipo principalmente arqueólogos y botanicos habia decendido a la superficie era un planeta similar a la tierra en tamaño con señales claras de alguna clase de cataclismo por lo que en ese momento era considerado de clase L sus climas eran bastante extremos y mas de la mitad del planeta era desierto había un oceano de color pizarra y una selva densa donde el ochenta por ciento de las plantas eran toxicas para la mayoria de las especies de la federación habia algunos animales la mayoria de ellos moustrosamente grandes y en general peligrosos no sabian si el planeta siempre habia sido asi o era resultado de lo que hubiera pasado fuera lo que fuera se habian escaneado algunas ruinas medio enterradas en rocas o en la arena y por algunas pinturas talladas en los muros se podia deducir que habia sido una guerra pero poco mas despues de eso habian tomado algunas muestras y olvidaron el asunto por temas de mayor relevancia

Nadie entendia por que la señal los enviaba a ese lugar hasta ahora solo habian aparecido en lugares que nesecitaban ayuda pero no estaban en una situación que les permitiera preguntar mientras tanto Stamers trataba de estabilizar el cristal del tiempo mientras al mismo de sobre llevar el asunto de que el doctor Colber se ubiera alejado sentía que lo habia perdido dos veces y las dos eran igual de dolorosas por su parte el moreno estaba un tanto indesiso de cómo actuar no sabia muy bien como asimilar la situación pesaba en lo que la ingeniero Rinno le habia dicho habia recivido el regalo de una segunda oportunidad pero tal vez no duraria para siempre todos sigueron con sus obligaciones usales Michael investigaba todo lo relacionado con el viaje en el tiempo pero aun se sentia deprimida Spock trataba de apoyarla lo mejor que podia pero definitiva esa no era un area donde tuviera mucha experiencia pero su hermana apreciaba el gesto mas de lo que podia decir eso no podia aliviar del todo su dolor…pero ayudaba de ese modo llegaron al planeta…o eso creian los cuatro continentes y el mar estaban en el mismo lugar pero todo lo demás parecía ser diferente el clima era un poco mas templado la selva era un poco menos densa habia un bosque y una llanura algunos rios y lagos aun habia un decierto pero ese te habia reducido considerablemente

Lo unico que se mantenia mas o menos igual eran las ruinas-¿estamos donde debemos?-pregunto el capitan a nadie en particular-las coordenadas son las corectas capitan-dijo Saru revisando su consola-hay humanos ahí-dijo Bernam sorprendida viendo su propia consola todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos-¿esta segura?-pregunto el capitan recordando la ultima vez que habian encontrado vida humana donde no deveria haberla…..aun tenia un dolor fantasmal en las costillas-no solo eso tambien detecto vulcanos, teleritas, andorianos….kelpianos incluso klingon y varios mas que son desconocidos parece haber alrededor de ciento cincuenta personas-dijo sorprendida mientras revisaba que su consola funcionara correctamente-muestrenos-dijo el capitan aun sin salir del todo de su sopor despues de pulsar algunos comandos en la pantalla aparecio un enorme arbol tan grande como un edificio de la tierra de corteza lila claro con hojas de un intenso color verde y una pequeñas flores de color carmin alrededor de ese te alzaban varias cabañas de madera con techo de paja la mayoría de edificaciones eran claramente almacenes o talleres algunas tenían macizos de flores a su alrededor habia algunas pieles se estaban secado al sol una habitacion con varios telares varios campor arados y arboles frutales estaban alrededor del poblado tambien habia un par de establos uno tenia unos siete animales parecidos a lagartos terrestres…si uno ignoraba el hecho de que eran mas grande que caballos comunes al parecer eran usados como montura y animales de tiro uno de ellos estaba atado a una carreta de madera otro tenia una silla de montar que aunque algo rudimentaria parecia cumplir con su funcion bastante bien

Al otro lado de la aldea habia un segundo establo este contenia varios animales similares a los siervos solo que eran de color azul celeste con tres cuernos en espiral serca de ahí habia una pequeña cabaña que servia de gallinero de donde entraban y salian corriendo aves de vivos colores y unos animales parecidos a obejas de un tamaño considerablemente menor con espesos abrigos de lana…y alas de libelula al parecer perfectamente fusiónales habia atrás muestras de civilización un poco mas lejos como brechas atraves de la selva y el bosque un puente sobre el rio mas acaudalado y lo había lo que parecían presas o diques movibles en una sección en medio de todo eso varias figuras humanoides con diversas características estaban caminando por el lugar usando ropa de colores apagados cargando diversas cosas como canastos de frutas o plantas o rollos de telas muchos de ellos llevaban arcos y flechas a la espalda-bien…¿Cómo procedemos en esta situación ?-pregunto el capitán sin saber si la primera directiva se aplicara en esta situación es decir obviamente los habitantes del planeta sabían de la existencia de otros mundos…..pero por otro lado-no hay señales warp ni ninguna nave en las proximidades tampoco hay señales de un choque-dijo Berna sin saber si la primera directiva se aplicaba en este caso-recomiendo bajar y observar a una distancia prudencial averiguar quienes son estas personas y actuar

Desde allí-sugirió la morena-por lo que he visto están acostumbrados a tener diversas formas de vida en su comunidad así que si nos ven lo mas probable es que nos vean como uno mas…-dijo sorprendida por lo que veía-además pueden conocer a la flota…deduzco que llevan mucho tiempo aquí a juzgar por su nivel de desarrollo-dijo Spock viendo la pantalla se veía como una aldea prospera-bueno tenemos un plan-dice el capitán-Bernam, señor Spock vengan con migo-dijo el capitan-me gustaria ir-dijo la voz del comandante Stamers que venia saliendo del acensor-hay una lecturas que me gustaria analizar-dijo cuando todos se le queddaron viendo no era usual en el pedir salir en una mision-sientase vienvenido señor Stamers-dijo el capitan despues de vacilar un segundo todos fueron al trasportador y un parpadeo estaban en la superficie del planeta medio escondidos entre algunos arbustos con hojas de color naranja tenue y viendo la aldea con unos binoculares parecía un lugar prospero y bien estructurado se sorprendieron de ver a klingon y humanos no solo conviviendo amenamente si no que trabajan bien juntos en su floreciente colonia-hay algo extraño-dijo Spock aun usando su traje de civil después de un momento-¿quieres decir aparte del hecho de klingon y humanos viviendo juntos sin intentar matarse?-le pregunto su hermana con un sarcasmo para nada disimulado

El medio Vulcano se limito a alzar su ceja-por lo improbable que parece ser eso si hay otra cosa que me llama la atención-al ver que tenia la atencion de todos prosiguio-¿alguien ha visto a algun adulto?-pregunto a todos que se quedaron brevemente en silencio era verdad habían visto a algunos arando los campos o trabajando en los telares y cargando algunas cosas de un lado para otro pero todos eran jóvenes de dieciséis años o menos-es por que no hay adultos-dijo una voz masculina desde arriba todos los ojos se dirigieron a el lugar de donde provenía la voz en una de las ramas a unos cuatro metros de altura estaba sentada una figura apoyada contra el tronco con una pierna extendida y la otra colgando y al parecer comiendo algo parecido a un durazno de color rosa oscuro-por cierto deberían tener mas cuidado llevo observándolos desde que llegaron-dijo con calma dándole un mordisco a su fruta se puso en pie en la rama camino a un lados y callo de pie en una rama mas baja camino hacia la parte mas delgada de la rama y salto girando en al aire para caer justo delante de ellos flexionando las piernas por lo que quedo brevemente acuclillado cuando se enderezo pudieron ver que era un vulcano de no mas de dieciocho años usaba el cabello un poco mas largo pero sus orejas puntiagudas aun estaban perfectamente visibles usaba un pantalon de una tela similar a la mezclilla pero un poco mas dura de color negro una camiseta de color azul media noche de manga larga

Unas botas de color negro que le llagaban a la rodilla una gabardina ligera de color verde oscuro que le llegaba mas o menor a la misma altura gruesas muñequeras de un material rigido de color blanco llevaba un cinturon color café orscuro del que colgaba un cuchillo de color nácar de un material que no pudieron identificar puesto que no lucia como metal a su espalda un arco de madera una funda llena de flechas con plumas verdes y un collar con una roca que parecia un remolino de color azul y purpura-¿Cómo esta capitan?-dijo con una media sonrisa dejando a todos impactados por su parte el chico nego con la cabeza-creo que olvide mis modales-dijo en tono de discupa-mi nombre es Sorel S'chn T'gai Sorel-se presento con calma pero dejo en estado de shock a el par de hermanos pues ese era el apellido de Spock el par recordó que hace unos diez años paso algo muy raro una serie de secuestros de niños de no mas de diez años se llevaban a los niños desde cualquier lugar sin dejar testigos o pruebas mas que un tenue rastro de energía indeterminada los niños que se había llevado nunca aparecían y no podían encontrarlos con ningún método Michel aun podía recordar ese día como si fuera ayer su madre le llamo histérica por que su hermanito habia desparecido de su habitación por la noche primero pensaron que los extremistas logicos estaban detrás del secuestro pero otros tres niños desaparecieron esa misma noche todos los demas vulcanos puros despues de una búsqueda exhaustiva y que ni sus padre pudieran contactarlo por medio

Del lazo mental familiar se determino que los niños estaban muertos….aunque Amanda nunca termino de creerlo…...y al parecer tenia razón


End file.
